1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus which allow multiple users to register an application-based device that supports a home networking.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the evolution of a wireless communication system, a smart function has been added to not only mobile phones but also household electrical devices. Accordingly, it is possible to implement home networking that enables household electrical devices, which are installed in a house for family use or a building, to be connected to each other on the basis of an internal network and further, enables the household electrical devices to be controlled through an external network. Examples of the household electrical devices, to which this home networking can be applied, may include a lighting device, an energy apparatus, an electrical apparatus, a security apparatus, a gas apparatus, and the like which are installed in a house or a building.
Meanwhile, the above-described home networking may also be performed through an application of a smart phone, of which development is recently being activated. However, an application which supports the above-described home networking has a problem of weak security in that a user can optionally use a household electrical device, that the relevant user does not have a right to register, through the application regardless of whether the relevant user who has installed the application has a right to register a relevant household electrical device. Therefore, there is a situation where the user's security method is more specifically required for the application which supports a home networking function.